


as little trouble as possible

by herzschlagjaeger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cozy evening, Drarry, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Togetherness, adult drarry, an evening without any problems, heating pad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herzschlagjaeger/pseuds/herzschlagjaeger
Summary: Draco and Harry spend a relaxing evening together and Draco thinks about the coming new year and the Christmas season. Just fluffy things. Seems to be a world without any big problems in this OneShot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	as little trouble as possible

Draco noticed, like every Christmas, that it was about the little things in life. The secret of christmas is that in his search for the great and the extraordinary, he is made aware of the inconspicuous and small. 

Harry bought Draco's favorite tea before Draco even noticed that the box was emptying.

And Draco always bought Indian curry from the fast food restaurant a few blocks away on Tuesdays, although he didn't like it. But on Tuesdays, Harry often had the most stress at work.

Harry started decorating the house for Christmas in late November, although he found most of the decorations to be over the top. However, Draco was unable to hang up his beloved colorful fairy lights because he was too busy buying all the presents.

And while Draco was trying to get all the gifts, Harry spent his time getting the right wrapping paper because Draco usually forgot about it.

Draco always bought Harry's favorite chocolate, even though Harry said he didn't want candy from the supermarket. In the end, Harry was glad that he could make himself comfortable on the sofa with the big bar of chocolate.

On Thursdays, Harry always ran hot water into the tub at the same time, and Draco took a warm bubble bath before they even had dinner together. Because on Thursdays, Draco was out on work missions all day and quickly froze - despite the warming spell.

They were a team - somehow.

"Thank you," said Draco when Harry handed him the warm heating pad. Draco slipped it under his sweater and sighed softly when he felt the warmth on his tense back muscles.

"I know we agreed not to give each other Christmas presents, but I could really use a new heating pad," Draco said casually. Harry made himself comfortable on the sofa next to him and laughed softly before sipping his hot cocoa.

The heating pad was several years old, not quite as effective as it used to be and a bit broken in some places. Draco could just use a warming spell, but he liked the heating pad more. Mostly because Harry warmed It up and brought him the old thing without Draco having to ask for it.

"I could buy you several heating pads and then you could wrap yourself up like a burrito," Harry said amused and Draco smiled as he lowered himself against Harry. 

Draco's head rested on Harry's shoulder and he ran his fingers gently over Harry's arm before sliding his fingers under the waistband of Harry's sweater and touching his hot skin. It was warm and cozy. Calmness turned in as the evening grew older, and the silence between them did not have to be filled with words as the fire in the chimney crackled in front of them.

"I don't think any heating pad in the world could be as effective and good as you," said Draco as he felt his fingertips, which were always cold, gradually warming up.

"I could heat you up in other ways too than just warming your fingers," Harry said after a while in that sinful voice Draco loved. But today…

"Better not today. I feel like an old frail man," said Draco with the heating pad under his sweater.

Harry laughed and put his cocoa mug away before pulling Draco into his arms and spreading the fluffy blanket over them. Then Harry sprinkled gentle kisses on Draco's head and brushed a strand of blond hair from his forehead when Draco sighed contentedly. It was the perfect mix of warmth, closeness and familiar security.

Molly had given them the knitted blue blanket as a present for the last Christmas. Every year they got a self made blanket from Molly. In the large antique chest, that stood in her bedroom, were now more than ten colorful blankets that were extremely fluffy. Draco loved all of them.

And he liked not only Molly's gifts, but Christmas in general. He liked to rest for a few days. Draco loved having time with Harry to take a relaxed walk and let his mind wander. Time for himself, for family and friends. It was precious. 

Draco was glad to have time with Harry during the holidays to gather strength for the new year. A year without fear and without much worry. A year with as much success as Draco and Harry needed to be satisfied, and only as much stress as they could take to stay healthy.

Draco hoped for another year for them with as little trouble as possible and as much joy as necessary to be happy again for 365 days.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please be so kind to let me know if you find any mistakes. Thank you!


End file.
